Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Home Entertainment Releases
These are the official home entertainment releases of Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). In North America, the movie was first released digitally on September 27, 2016 and then released on all physical disc formats on October 11, 2016. Versions Standard Editions *DVD *Blu-Ray (with Ultraviolet Download Copy) *4K Blu-Ray (with 3D Blu-Ray, Blu-Ray, and Ultraviolet Digital Copy) *Digital Streaming (iTunes, Vudu) Exclusive Editions *Zavvi Blu-Ray Steelbook (art by Dan Mumford) **RRP: £29.99 (Approximately $39.21) **Pre-order started: July 25, 2016 *Best Buy Blu-Ray Steelbook (art by Dan Mumford) **MSRP: $24.99 **Pre-order started: August 29, 2016 *Best Buy 4K Blu-Ray Steelbook **MSRP: $29.99 **Pre-order started: August 29, 2016 *Target Blu-Ray with Exclusive Bonus Disc **MSRP: *Walmart Blu-Ray Gift Set Exclusive (comes with Truffle Shuffle Socks) **MSRP: Features Ghostbusters Digital Streaming Special Features Most of the information is taken from Ghostbusters HQ Ghostbusters HQ "Cataloging the Ghostbusters: Answer the Call Bonus Features (Ongoing)" 9/27/16 *Extended Edition (133 minutes) & Theatrical Version (116 minutes) *Deleted and Alternate Scenes **Past Lives ***Runtime: 02:05 **The Big Test ***Runtime: 00:45 **The Breakup ***Runtime: 06:28 **Where Are You? ***Runtime: 00:27 **Erin Walks to Class ***Runtime: 00:51 **Phil & Phyllis ***Runtime: 04:33 **The Duke ***Runtime: 02:30 **Erin Gets Fired ***Runtime: 03:36 **The Dean ***Runtime: 02:04 **Tired Shanks ***Runtime: 00:55 **No Graffitti SIC ***Runtime: 03:10 **Bennie & Erin ***Runtime: 01:11 **The Longest Job Interview Ever ***Runtime: 14:20 **Kevin's Unsuccessful Job Interview (PSN only) ***Runtime: 08:00 **Tamar ***Runtime: 00:53 **Secret Handshake ***Runtime: 02:58 **Patty's Car ***Runtime: 01:49 **Mrs. Potter ***Runtime: 03:09 **Backstories ***Runtime: 04:38 **Protect the Barrier ***Runtime: 03:08 **The Beasts of Mayhem ***Runtime: 00:44 **The Singer Gets High ***Runtime: 02:56 **Casper ***Runtime: 01:51 **The Mayor's Office ***Runtime: 08:07 **Car Trouble ***Runtime: 02:21 **A Sale on Bonsai ***Runtime: 01:28 **Soups & Salad ***Runtime: 04:01 **Evacuate the City ***Runtime: 02:23 **Visine ***Runtime: 01:16 **Bring It In ***Runtime: 01:24 **So Glad You Came Back ***Runtime: 04:33 **Where's The Walkie? ***Runtime: 01:56 **Uncle Bill ***Runtime: 01:40 **Rebecca Gorin ***Runtime: 01:58 **The New Book ***Runtime: 01:19 *9 Supernatural Featurettes: **Chris Hemsworth is 'Kevin' ***Runtime: 07:42 **The Ghosts of Ghostbusters ***Runtime: 13:56 **Meet the Team ***Runtime: 08:03 **Visual Effects: 30 Years Later ***Runtime: 15:16 **Slime Time ***Runtime: 05:15 **Stunt Busters! (iTunes only) ***Runtime: 13:04 **Stunt Coordinator Walter Garcia's Original Stunt-Viz for the Times Square Battle (iTunes only) ***Runtime: 03:38 **The Full Version of the Times Square Fight with No Visual Effects (iTunes only) ***Runtime: 05:41 **The Ecto-1 Vignette (Vudu only) ***01:56 *Gag Reel **Round 1 ***Runtime: 07:34 **Round 2 ***Runtime: 07: 59 *6 Jokes-A-Plenty alternate take reels **Free For All ***Runtime: 11:48 **Holtzmann Gone Wild ***Runtime: 09:33 **The Patty Show ***Runtime: 05:36 **Kevin Unleashed ***Runtime: 04:19 **The Bird ***Runtime: 02:25 **The Dean Goes Down ***Runtime: 00:19 *Rowan's Manifesto **Runtime: 00:47 *Elle King "Good Girls" Music Video (iTunes only) **Runtime: 03:09 *Holiday Bonus Content **(Recreating) The World of Ghostbusters (iTunes only) ***Runtime: 25:17 ***Note: This is the same (formerly) exclusive feature on the Target exclusive home entertainment release. **Return of Slimer (iTunes only) ***Runtime: 06:40 Ghostbusters Blu-Ray Disc Special Features *Extended Edition (133 minutes) & Theatrical Version (116 minutes) *2 Hysterically Haunting Gag Reels *4 Unearthed deleted scenes **Past Lives ***Runtime: 02:05 **The Big Test ***Runtime: 00:45 **The Breakup ***Runtime: 06:28 **Where Are You? ***Runtime: 00:27 *11 Totally Possessed Alternate Scenes **More than 60 minutes of additional extended and alternate scenes with Ultraviolet download *6 Jokes-A-Plenty alternate take reels **Free For All ***Runtime: 11:48 **Holtzmann Gone Wild ***Runtime: 09:33 **The Patty Show ***Runtime: 05:36 **Kevin Unleashed ***Runtime: 04:19 **The Bird ***Runtime: 02:25 **The Dean Goes Down ***Runtime: 00:19 *Gag Reel **Round 1 ***Runtime: 07:34 **Round 2 ***Runtime: 07: 59 *5 Supernatural Featurettes: **Chris Hemsworth is 'Kevin' ***Runtime: 07:42 **The Ghosts of Ghostbusters ***Runtime: 13:56 **Meet the Team ***Runtime: 08:03 **Visual Effects: 30 Years Later ***Runtime: 15:16 **Slime Time ***Runtime: 05:15 *Writer & Director Commentary **Paul Feig and Katie Dippold *Filmmaker Commentary **Paul Feig, Editor Brent White, Executive Producer Jessie Henderson, Production Designer Jefferson Sage, Visual Effects Supervisor Peter G. Travers, and Special Effects Supervisor Mark Hawker *Photo Gallery *Target Exclusive: Recreating the World of Ghostbusters **Runtime: 25:17 **Note: This is feature is now on the Extended Cut on iTunes as of December 20, 2016. Ghostbusters DVD Special Features *Theatrical Version only *Meet the Team *Visual Effects: 30 Years Later *Slime Time *Filmmaker Commentaries *Jokes A Plenty: Free for All *Photo Gallery Additional Special Features * Closed Captioned *Feature **4K Blu-Ray: 2160p Ultra High Definition/2.39:1 **Blu-Ray: 1080p High Definition/2.39:1 *Audio **4K Blu-Ray: English Dolby Atmos (Dolby TrueHD 7.1 compatible), Spanish Dolby Digital 5.1, English **Blu-Ray: English 5.1 DTS-HD MA, Spanish Dolby Digital 5.1, English *Subtitles: English, English SDH, Spanish Development In an interview, Paul Feig confirmed he's working on an extended cut that will be 15-17 minutes longer than the theatrical version. DVD Talk Paul Feig interview retrieved 7/10/16 On July 11, 2016, in an interview, Paul Feig said the extended cut will be 2 hours and 11 minutes which is 15 minutes longer than the theatrical, implying the theatrical cut is 1 hour 56 minutes. The studio allowed Feig and co. to finish the VFX on the new scenes. There will also be a lot of deleted scenes and extra material. Collider "'Ghostbusters' Director Paul Feig Says an Extended Cut Will Be on the Blu-ray 7/11/16 On July 23, 2016, it was reported Zavvi, in the United Kingdom, will have a Steelbook 3D & 2D set for sale. Pre-orders start July 25. Artwork for the case also revealed and matches the art for the Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II Best Buy Steelbook re-releases from June 21. Ghostbusters News "New Ghostbusters film to get a steelbook release" 7/23/16 As of July 26, 2016, pre-orders for Ghostbusters on Target listed a ship date of September 8, 2016 but it was later removed. The Target exclusive Blu-Ray had one extra bonus listed, "Exclusive Bonus Disc: Recreating the World of Ghostbusters" Target Ghostbusters Target Exclusive Blu-Ray product page retrieved 7/26/16 The Walmart Canada exclusive is a Blu-Ray combo pack that comes with a pair of Ghostbusters socks. Those who pre-order get a keychain. Walmart Canada Exclusive Blu-Ray product page retrieved 7/26/16 As of August 9, 2016, the release date is listed as October 11 on Target's pre-order page. On August 27, 2016, the front and back cover of the Blu-ray was posted. Special Features listed as, "Packed with over 3 hours of more laughs and fun scares!: 2 Hysterical Haunting Gag Reels, 4 Unearthed Deleted Scenes, 11 Totally Possessed Alternate Scenes, Undertaking a Supernatural Feat: 5 Making-of Featurettes, Filmmaker Commentaries, Escaped from the Cutting Room Outtakes: The Patty Show, Holtzmann one Wild, Kevin Unleashed, and More! Also includes Theatrical Version of the Movie." The theatrical version is 117 minutes and the Extended version is 134 minutes. Blu-Ray Forum "Ghostbusters (2016) (pre-order)" post 8/27/16 On August 28, 2016, the Walmart Canada gift set box and cover Blu-ray cover art appeared on the pre-order page. Notably, the front cover used "Ghostbusters Answer The Call" but the spine appeared to only read "Ghostbusters". Ghostbusters News "Walmart Canada list Ghostbusters Blu-ray gift set + cover art revealed?" 8/28/16 An alleged full list of special features was posted. Blu-Ray Forum "Ghostbusters (2016) (pre-order)" post 8/28/16 Ghostbusters HQ Tweet 8/29/16 As of August 29, 2016, an October 11, 2016 release date appeared on Amazon's pre-order page. On August 30, 2016, Sony announced the digital release is September 27 and the physical release of the 4K Blu-ray/3D Blu-ray and Blu-ray will be on October 11. Ghostbusters Tweet 8/30/16 Extended cut is 133 minutes and theatrical is 116. There will be "more than 60 minutes of additional extended and alternate scenes with the Ultraviolet download." Blu-ray and 4k front covers and special features listing also included. Blu-Ray "Ghostbusters: Answer the Call 4K Blu-ray" 8/30/16 DVD Active "Apparently the remake is getting a new title for its home video release..." 8/30/16 The digital extras will be through iTunes, Vudu, and Comcast. The DVD only has the theatrical version. Dread Central "Ghostbusters Answers the Call at Home" 8/30/16 The first deleted scene was previewed, introducing Erin's sort-of-boyfriend Phil portrayed by Justin Kirk. Buzz Feed "This “Ghostbusters” Deleted Scene About Dude-Dancing Is Pure Gold" 8/30/16 On September 23, 2016, Moviefone released a 1:28 featurette clip titled "Rowan's Ghost". Ghostbusters News "Sneak peek at Ghostbusters Blu-ray feature ‘Rowan’s Ghost’" 9/23/16 On September 27, 2016, Sony Home Entertainment released four clips: a 1:04 about Kevin, a 53 second film clip "Let's Go," a 31 second now on digital clip, and a 2:26 now on digital/coming soon to Blu-Ray and DVD clip. Sony Pictures Entertainment YouTube "Ghostbusters (2016)- Chris Hemsworth Is Kevin "No Glass"" 9/27/16 Sony Pictures Entertainment YouTube "Ghostbusters (2016) Film Clip "Let's Go" - Now on Digital" 9/27/16 Sony Pictures Entertainment YouTube "Ghostbusters (2016) - Now on Digital" 9/27/16 Sony Pictures Entertainment YouTube "GHOSTBUSTERS (2016) - Now on Digital / Coming Soon to Blu-ray & DVD" 9/27/16 As of October 5, 2016, commercials for the home entertainment release started airing on television. On October 5, 2016, Ghost Corps announced a partnership with The Grove in Los Angeles. From October 13 to 16, 10 am to 8 pm, there will be miniature interactive Firehouse for kids (and adults) to experience and Ecto-1 will be there in addition to lots of giveaways. Ghost Corps Facebook 10/5/16 On October 10, 2016, Ghost Corps announced Amazon Video will hold a demo on their Facebook on October 11 about making a Proton Pack with cardboard boxes. There will also be a special contest announcement with amazing prizes. Ghost Corps Facebook 10/10/16 On October 11, 2016, Sony released the two 18 second commercials for the home entertainment release. Sony Pictures YouTube "Say Hello" 10/11/16 Sony Pictures YouTube ":15" 10/11/16 USA Today released the latest episode of Mothership Podcast which featured an interview with Paul Feig about the extra 15 minutes. The deleted scene of "Erin Gets fired" was included in the article. USA Today "The Mothership: Paul Feig breaks down 'Ghostbusters' extended cut" 10/11/16 An interview with Feig was also posted, talking about some of the additions in the extended cut. ET Online "Paul Feig on Moving Past the 'Ghostbusters' Backlash, Sequels, and Why He Decided Not to Cross the Streams" 10/11/16 On December 20, 2016, two more special features were added to the Extended Cut on iTunes: Target's "World of Ghostbusters" and a brand new feature called "The Return of Slimer". Ghostbusters Tweet 12/20/16 External Links *Get Ghostbusters official home entertainment website *Zavvi Steelbook Pre-Order Page *Best Buy Steelbook Pre-Order Page *Best Buy 4K Steelbook Pre-Order Page *Target Exclusive Pre-Order Page *Walmart Exclusive Pre-Order Page References Gallery Product Images Standard Blu-Ray GB2016 Blu Standard Official Front.jpg|Official Front Cover Art GB2016 Blu Standard Official Rear.jpg|Official Rear Cover Art GB2016 Blu Standard Official Sleeve.jpg|Official Slipsleeve Cover Art GB2016 Blu Standard Liner.jpg|Case Liner GB2016 Blu Standard Disc.jpg|Disc GB2016 Blu Standard DigCopy.jpg|Digital Copy Voucher GB2016 Blu Standard Booklet1.jpg|Booklet, Page 1 GB2016 Blu Standard Booklet2.jpg|Booklet, Page 2 GB2016 Blu Standard Booklet3.jpg|Booklet, Page 3 GB2016 Blu Standard Booklet4.jpg|Booklet, Page 4 GB2016 Blu Standard Booklet5.jpg|Booklet, Page 5 GB2016 Blu Standard Booklet6.jpg|Booklet, Page 6 4K Blu-Ray Combo Pack GB2016 4K Blu Official Front.jpg|Official Front Cover Art GB2016 4K Blu Official Rear.jpg|Official Rear Cover Art GB2016 4K Blu Official Sleeve.jpg|Official Slipsleeve Cover Art GB2016 4K Blu Sleeve.jpg|Slipsleeve GB2016 4K Blu Liner.jpg|Case Liner GB2016 4K Blu Disc1.jpg|Disc #1 - 4K Blu-Ray GB2016 4K Blu Disc2.jpg|Disc #2 - 3D Blu-Ray GB2016 4K Blu Disc3.jpg|Disc #3 - 2D Blu-Ray GB2016 4K Blu VRApp.jpg|VR App Code Voucher Steelbook Blu-Ray GhostbustersATCZavviSteelbookBluray01.jpg|Official Front/Spine Cover Art GhostbustersATCZavviSteelbookBluray02.jpg|Official Front Cover Art GhostbustersATCZavviSteelbookBluray03.jpg|Official Rear Cover Art (Zavvi Release) GhostbustersATCZavviSteelbookBluray04.jpg|Official Front Opened Art GhostbustersATCZavviSteelbookBluray05.jpg|Official Interior Art Ghostbusters2016BestBuyBluraySteelbookFrontCover01.jpg|Official Best Buy Sealed Front Cover Ghostbusters2016BluSteelbookSealed01.jpg|Sealed Best Buy Front Cover (credit: Mrmichaelt) GB2016 Blu BestBuy Steelbook Sealed.jpg|Sealed Best Buy Front Cover (credit: Paul Rudoff) Ghostbusters2016BluSteelbookSealed02.jpg|Sealed Best Buy Rear Cover (credit: Mrmichaelt) GB2016 Blu BestBuy Steelbook Wrap.jpg|Paper Wrap GB2016 Blu BestBuy Steelbook Case1.jpg|Case Exterior GB2016 Blu BestBuy Steelbook Case2.jpg|Case Interior GB2016 Blu BestBuy Steelbook Disc.jpg|Disc GB2016 Blu BestBuy Steelbook Art1.jpg|Exterior Artwork GB2016 Blu BestBuy Steelbook Art2.jpg|Interior Artwork Ghostbusters2016BestBuy4KSteelbookFrontCover01.jpg|Best Buy 4K Blu-Ray Steelbook Front Cover Target-Exclusive Blu-Ray Ghostbusters2016TargetBlu01.jpg|Slipsleeve Front Cover GB2016 Blu Target Sleeve.jpg|Slipsleeve GB2016 Blu Target Bonus Disc.jpg|Bonus Disc GB2016 Blu Target Photo.jpg|All Contents (credit: Paul Rudoff) Walmart-Exclusive Blu-Ray GhostbustersAnswerTheCallWalmartSocksGiftSet01.jpg|Walmart Gift Set GhostbustersAnswerTheCallWalmartSocksGiftSet02.jpg|Walmart Gift Set socks GhostbustersAnswerTheCallWalmartSocksGiftSet03.jpg|Walmart Gift Set, Sealed (credit: Paul Rudoff) GhostbustersAnswerTheCallWalmartSocksGiftSet04.jpg|Walmart Gift Set, Sealed (credit: Paul Rudoff) GhostbustersAnswerTheCallWalmartSocksGiftSet05.jpg|Walmart Gift Set, Sealed (credit: Paul Rudoff) GhostbustersAnswerTheCallWalmartSocksGiftSet06.jpg|Walmart Gift Set, Sealed (credit: Paul Rudoff) GhostbustersAnswerTheCallWalmartSocksGiftSet07.jpg|Walmart Gift Set, Sealed (credit: Paul Rudoff) GhostbustersAnswerTheCallWalmartSocksGiftSetKeychain.jpg|Walmart Gift Set keychain (preliminary, not used in final set) Standard DVD GB2016DVDFront.jpg|Front Cover GB2016DVDFront3D.jpg|Front Cover (3D) GB2016DVDRear.jpg|Back Cover GB2016DVDDisc.jpg|Disc GB2016DVDLiner.jpg|Case Liner (300dpi) GB2016DVDMenu01.jpg|Menu - Main GB2016DVDMenu02.jpg|Menu - Languages, Page 1 GB2016DVDMenu03.jpg|Menu - Languages, Page 2 GB2016DVDMenu04.jpg|Menu - Scene Selections, Page 1 GB2016DVDMenu05.jpg|Menu - Scene Selections, Page 2 GB2016DVDMenu06.jpg|Menu - Scene Selections, Page 3 GB2016DVDMenu07.jpg|Menu - Scene Selections, Page 4 GB2016DVDMenu08.jpg|Menu - Special Features, Page 1 GB2016DVDMenu09.jpg|Menu - Special Features, Page 1, with Easter Egg icon visible GB2016DVDMenu10.jpg|Menu - Special Features, Page 2 Promotional GB2016 Home Video Press Release01.png|Press Release, Page 1 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Home Video Press Release02.png|Press Release, Page 1 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Home Video Press Release03.png|Press Release, Page 1 (credit: Paul Rudoff) Gb-dot-com_homevideo_cover2016-09-07.jpg|Cover image from Ghostbusters.com (retrieved Sept. 7, 2016) WaybackBurgers2016Promotion02.jpg|Wayback Burgers standee (credit: Dinosaur Dracula) GB2016_IMDB_Home_Video_Background_Ad1.jpg|IMDB Background Ad (retrieved Sept. 30, 2016) GB2016_IMDB_Home_Video_Background_Ad2.jpg|IMDB Background Ad (retrieved Sept. 30, 2016) GB2016 Home Video Ad on PS Store2016-10-02 img01.jpg|PlayStation Store 10/2/2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Home Video Ad on PS Store2016-10-02 img02.jpg|PlayStation Store 10/2/2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Home Video Ad on PS Store2016-10-02 img03.jpg|PlayStation Store 10/2/2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Home Video Ad on PS Store2016-10-02 img04.jpg|PlayStation Store 10/2/2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Home Video Ad on Xbox Store2016-10-02 img01.jpg|Xbox Store 10/2/2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Home Video Ad on Xbox Store2016-10-02 img02.jpg|Xbox Store 10/2/2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Home Video Ad on Xbox Store2016-10-02 img03.jpg|Xbox Store 10/2/2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Home Video Ad on Xbox Store2016-10-02 img04.jpg|Xbox Store 10/2/2016 (credit: Paul Rudoff) Ghostbusters2016TargetWeekOct102016Ad.jpg|Target's section for Ghostbusters release in Week of October 10 ad in October 9 Sunday newspaper insert Ghostbusters2016BestBuyWeekOct102016OnlineAd.jpg|Best Buy's section for Ghostbusters release in Week of October 10 ad online Ghostbusters2016BluRay15Commercial01.jpg|Commercial for Home Entertainment Release, ":15" Ghostbusters2016BluRay15Commercial02.jpg|Commercial for Home Entertainment Release, ":15" Ghostbusters2016BluRaySayHelloCommercial01.jpg|Commercial for Home Entertainment Release, "Say Hello" Ghostbusters2016BluRay15Commercial03.jpg|End of both Commercials for Home Entertainment Release Ghostbusters2016BluRayWalmartDisplay01.jpg|Walmart display (credit: Ghostbusters HQ) GB2016TargetHalloweenDisplay10-12-2018.jpg|Target Halloween 2018 Display (credit: Paul Rudoff) Category:Dvds Category:Blu-ray Category:GB:2016 Movie Merchandise Category:Home Video Releases